White Vixen
by AWOLShinigami
Summary: It has been two years since Sazuka killed Naruko in order to obtain power to destroy her big sister, Icha Uchiha or so she thought. What happens when Naruko fakes her death in order to save her best friend and the world  Moved to  Shinigami-Naruchan
1. Chapter 1

Naruko Namikaze was never really accepted as a member of the village hidden in the leaves, she was constantly tortured by the villagers because of her unfortunate history. The Nine tailed demon fox that attacked the village 16 years ago was sealed into a female infant by her father, the fourth hokage. He could not ask anyone else to give up their child for this so he did what he had to do. Naruko was supposed to be treated like a hero like the fourth had intended, but it was not the case. After a while Naruko had graduated ninja academy and started to make friends, she had developed crushes on both Sakuri Haruno, the hottest guy in the ninja academy and her best friend, Sazuka Uchiha whom she shared the title for hottest girl in school,even though they didn't show it they started to get along until Sazuka saw how much stronger Naruko was, which made her furious and accepted Orochimaru, a former ninja of the leafs offer of power. He then set out to find that power. The story leaves off as Naruko is chasing after Sazuka until they make it to the final valley where Sazuka had delivered the final blow, chidori right into her chest. ...

Kakashi arrives at the battle field to find a pool of blood and footsteps going towards the valley of wind. Kakashi took a sample of the blood and brought it back to the leaf village...

"We found a match, the sample belongs to Naruko Namikaze." said a medical ninja.

"Then that means she's dead, even with the chakra of the kyuubi, she had no chance of surviving, she lost too much blood" said Kakashi.

Sakuri (boy Sakura) was crying; Sazuka his first crush, had killed Naruko, the first person to actually treat him like a human being despite all the perverted things he did even though they weren't meant to be.

He wasn't sure what to do Naruko was dead and Sazuka was at large "Sakuri, there is nothing you could have done, "the least we can do is finish what Naruko started and bring Sazuka back" said Kakashi.

**Two years later**

Kinato Hyuuga (boy Hinata), Sakuri Haruno, and Shikamaru Nara were all on a mission as the new team 7 in the land of wind, trying to stop the attack on the hidden sand by the akatsuki. When they got there they were told that Kazekage Gaara had been taken by the akatsuki. It didn't take long to catch up to deidara and sasori of the red sand members of the akatsuki.

"You are no match for my art, you might as well just give up." said Deidara. Team 7 had been beaten; they were all exhausted from avoiding deidaras clay bombs that he calls art.

(I swear if that is art, he needs to go back to 2nd grade.)

As Deidara formed the final bomb a wave of red chakra hit him making the bomb explode, "who dares to interrupt my art?" asks Deidara.

"If that is art then a two year old can do better." said a voice.

"That voice" said Sakuri "it can't be," A woman wearing a white cloak had appeared, her face was not shown, the only thing you could see would be her silver hair.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Deidara. "I am known as White Vixen" said the woman With that Sasori had jumped in and slice through the cloak revealing the mysterious woman's face. Sakuri saw ocean blue eyes and the signature 3 whisker marks on each side of the woman's face. "Naruko! Is that you?" asked Sakuri

"Sakuri Naruko died, what are you talking about said Shikamaru. Besides, Naruko had blond hair not silver.

"Wind Release: Rasengan" yelled the woman as silver chakra swirled into her hand to form a small shuriken shaped chakra sphere. The woman disappeared only to appear instantly behind Sasori

"Hey Sasori … bye Sasori", said the woman right before she impaled Sasori with the jutsu.

"Sasori, my man you lost now it's my turn. Hey you White Vixen, I was gonna ask you out but you just killed my partner. So now I'm gonna kill you", said Deidara.

suddenly Deidara's heart had been pierced by an extremely long katana.

"Who was killing who sweetie?" said the woman, "You know what, you're kinda cute" said the woman she got closer to Deidara's face The woman kissed Deidara and dropped him to the ground, she then pulled out the katana and said," Masamune-sama please forgive this soul" the sword then glowed red and then a bright blue color and a low humming noise eminated from the sword.

The woman then sealed the sword into a scroll. Another woman with red hair appeared and walks towards the woman with silver hair, "you took too much time to get here Naruko, the Shukaku has already been extracted" said the woman.

"Too bad, he was cute." said Naruko.

"Well, let's get going Naruko" said the woman "wait Kyuubi sensei, we can't leave the body here its got sand village secrets in it," said Naruko.

"Don't worry that cutie behind you will take care of everything" says Kyuubi.

Naruko turns around to se Sakuri glaring at her. He continued to glare for about 30 seconds and then looked Naruko up and down. "Hun if you like what you see, Take me out on a few dates first instead of visually molesting me" said Naruko Sakuri started to blush and embraces Naruko.

"What is this about hun are you okay?" asked Naruko. 

"I'm just glad you're not dead Naruko-chan" said Sakuri. "Why would I be dead and how do you know my name? Have you been stalking me? Hey get off me or I'll scream, I'm warning you" said Naruko. Sakuri stopped hugging Naruko.

Shikamaru and Kinato had suddenly appeared, "hey Naruko, where've you been, we thought you were dead?" said Shikamaru.

"Again, Why would I be dead?" asked Naruko, "We though you died two years ago" added Kinato.

"I don't really remember anything that happened two years ago except for letting Kyuubi sensei out of me" replied Naruto.

"Kyuubi, did she just say Kyuubi?" asked Shikamaru.

"You let him out are you stupid or something?" said Shikamaru.

"Hey I am not a guy as you can see" said the red haired woman.

"Oh I didn't introduce you all to Mizuki Kyuubikaze, aka as you call her the kyuubi" said Naruko.

"Hey just .call me Mizu, Just because I'm a demon fox doesn't mean you should be afraid of me" said Muzuki.

"Why shouldn't we be afraid you killed our family and friends along with the fourth hokage" said Sakuri.

" Wait I didn't kill Minato Namikaze he sealed me into Naruko and died because of the amount of strength needed to use it" said Mizuki.

"Minato,that was my father's name, aaaaaghh! My head it hurts, it hurts so bad. Memories came pouring into Naruko's head.

EPIC FLASHBACK TIME GOOOO!

Why Sazuka Why won't you tell me why you are leaving?" asks Naruko.

"I cannot tell you, even if I did you cannot stop me" said Sazuka.

"All I want is what's best for you, if you believe leaving will help you then I won't stop you".

"It is what I believe will help me the most" replid Sazuka.

"Alright Sazuka, i will honor your decision, but you can't just leave okay, they'll punish me if they found out I let you go. So we have to make this look as realistic as possible."

Naruko takes off her jacket, leaving her chain mail and shirt and pointed towards her left breast, just above her heart. Hit me right here with a chidori, but don't think im gonna just let you do it okay"

After exchanges of blows and jutsu, Sazuka catches Naruko off guard and launched her chidori.

"Sazuka wait!" screams Naruko, it was too late Sazuka had missed the spot and peirced Naruko's heart.

Blood gushed everywhere, "Narukooooo! Screamed Sazuka, as she applied medical ninjustu to the wound" Its okay Sazuka.

I'll be fine its just a flesh wound that's all" said Naruko weakly "you idiot this is serious, I missed the spot, i hit your heart. I know you have amazing healing abilities but even with my medic ninjutsu it isn't healing fast enough".

"Naruko, Sazuka where are you" said a voice in the distance.

"Sazuka its Sakuri, you have to leave" said Naruko.

"Not with you like this" says Sazuka.

Sazuka picks up Naruko and heads towards the land of wind, they got far enough away for Sazuka to transfuse some of her blood to Naruko.

" I'm sorry it had to be like this Naruko-chan, I love you. If it were anyone else they would be dead, but not you. You will survive, in three years I will return, I'll tell you everything. Promise me you won't tell Sakuri that you let me go" said Sazuka.

"I promise Sa..zu...ka" whispered Naruko as she went into a deep sleep.

EPIC FLASHBACK OVER.

"Are you alright" asked Sakuri.

"Yeah Sakuri-kun I'm fine, I remember everything now, I let out Kyuubi sensei for her to train me so I could bring Sazuka back to the village, but the Sazuka i had a crush on is gone and was replaced with a sexy cold-hearted killer, ooh it makes chills go through my whole body" Said Naruko.

What do you mean crush Naruko?" asked Sakuri.

"I guess you never figured it out after all the time we spent together, I'm bisexual Sakuri. I've had a crush on you too for the longest time but you didn't even notice me, you kept going after my girlfriend" said Naruko.

"Oh yeah Sazuka is bisexual too" said Naruko.

The leaf village ninja were dumbfounded at what they heard, they couldn't believe Naruko and Sazuka were an item.

"We were planning on telling you but as you know Sazuka went awol" said Naruko.

"Naruko we've spent too much time here, you can go back to the village after the mission is finished Gaara doesn't have much time left before his soul collected by Reaver the soulkeeper" said Mizuki.

Oh yeah we gotta get him to the sand, sensei can you go back home and tell master Fuji I'm going to be late?" asked Naruko.

"Sure thing Naru" said Mizuki ash she disappeared via black fire Shunshin.

Every one put your hand on me and the other on Gaara, Sakuri not paying attention puts his hand on one of Naruko's breasts, Naruko decided to ignore this, one because it was Sakuri who was always doing something like this on accident and because she liked it. In a flash of yellow light, they vanished.

A few seconds later they appeared at the hidden sand village entrance, "Hey Sakuri, hands off the treasure chest please" said Naruko.

Sakuri realized that he was groping Naruko's left breast, he did what any guy in an anime would do, squeezes it , Naruko moaned loudly as a result and her face turned red as her legs went numb and she dropped to the floor.

"Sakuri please don't do that anymore even with demon healing a chidori to the chest leaves my left breast a little sensitive but you can squeeze the right one as much as you like.

Sakuri's face got as red as a tomato, "just kidding, if you ever touch me there again without my permission you're gonna wish you were never born got that Hun." said Naruko "ma'am " said Sakuri 'and don't call me ma'am hun it makes me feel old. And you damn well know that this body isn't old, right Kinato".

Kinato. stood there speechless.

"I'm just kidding I know you like me Kinato just come out and say it before I have to read your mind and find out" Kinato's face began to look lige a chili pepper.

"Kidding again, come on lets get cutie here into the village".

As they walked into the village gate a woman had noticed their presence. it was Temari, she had noticed that there was a woman with them, she was carrying a boy with red hair, suddenly she realized who that boy was, "Gaara!" yelled Temari as she ran over to them.

"Thank you so much for bringing him back to the village" said Temari.

"He's not back yet he's still dead" said Naruko.

"Who is this Sakuri, she wasn't with you" said Temari. "This is Naruko Namikaze", said Sakuri.

Temari's eyes widend, this woman is Naruko who died Two years ago.

I thought she died two years ago" said Temari.

"Enough talking about my fake death, I can't bring Gaara back with you all in the damn way" said Naruko.

Everyone moved out of the way, Naruko sat on Gaara, Temari saw the straddling position, that Naruko was in.

"Hey what are you doing to him?" asked Naruko.

"Shaddup this is how the reanimation jutsu was taught to me" said Naruto.

Naruko went through thousands of hand signs in a matter of seconds, "yin yang style, kiss if life", Naruko kisses Gaara. Temari see red and tries to stop her but Sakuri restrains her.

Naruko's white hair suddenly turns emerald green; at the same time green chakra engulfs Gaara's body and suddenly disappears. After 20 seconds Gaara starts to move but cannot under Naruko's weight.

"I knew it she only brought him back to life just to suck his tounge", said Temari "Get off of him you tramp"!

Temari shoves Naruko off of Gaara, "Naruko what is wrong with you asked Temari, I see you after two years and you just come to kiss my brother Naruko answer me. ... Hello, don't play dead answer me..."

"Stop Temari" said Gaara as he got to his feet.

"Can't you see she is unconscious sister?" asked Gaara.

He reaches into one of his tool pockets and pulls out some smelling salt and moves it towards her nose.

Naruko instantly wakes up. "Whoa, is Gaara awake yet?" asks Naruko.

"Yes I'm awake, thank you Naruko Namikaze" said Gaara.

"Hey don't be so formal, we are friends right, just call me Naru" said Naruko.

"Alright then thank you for saving me Naru" said Gaara.

"Yeah, I couldn't have done it without Deidara" said Naruko.

"What do you mean Naruko-chan?" asked Sakuri.

"Don't you remember when I took Deidara's soul?" asked Naruto , right before you eye raped me?". "That kiss was a soul harvest to offer to the soulkeeper in exchange for Gaara's soul". "So what about your hair its green now?" asked Shikamaru. "Green you say? that means its mating season" replied Naruko in a nonchalant manner. "Mating season, Naruko did you just say mating season?" asked Shikamaru. "Oh yeah I didn't tell you did I? When I let out Mizu sensei I asked her to train me to get stronger, but she couldn't because of the toad contract, so I had to sign the demon fox contract in order to tap into the chakra that Mizu left in my body. The trial of the fox was very painful. But I managed to get my demon fox infused into me" explained Naruko. "eah and the fox who chose you was a real pervert" said a woman in the distance.

"I just finished talking with master Fuji, he says that your basic training is complete and that i can take over now. Also he said you can go back home. Hey your hair is green, mating season huh not a very good time for that right now; boys always be on your guard" said Mizuki. "Why Mizu-san?" asked Shikamaru. "What the fuck did I just say? because mating season is when female foxes get unpredictable, she might jump one of you or even all of you, so don't do anything to arouse her , I'm warning you, she could easily overpower you, especially since she's in heat. I only have enough sedatives to keep her at bay for two weeks, mating season lasts for three. Only use them when her eyes turn red, or you will be sorry. Any other color is fine" said Mizuki. "Why is that?" asked Sakuri. "Because red is the color of lust. Her hormones are so imbalanced right now that you may not be able to resist her, she hasn't ever attacked anyone but now that she's back with people that she likes it's a problem, and if you do it before her eyes turn red it like giving her an aphrodisiac, making her act ten times worst than her normal busrts of lust" said Mizuki.

"About the hormones, what do you mean we won't be able to resist?" Asks Kinato.

"Well her body features will change depending on what features the person she is targeting favors the most. Right now it seems that she's fixated on you three" said Mizuki which made Naruko a little irritatated.

"I am not, I wanna go home and get some ramen, besides I gotta go show grandma who's the best medical ninja now, if you're coming back to the village with me hold each others hands in a circle formation, I don't want to have to kill one of you" said Naruko.

With another flash of yellow light they disappeared

They arrived 2 seconds later in front of the main gate.

"Well its good to be home after all these years, besides I'm old enough to live in the Namikaze estate now" said Naruko.

As soon as they walked through the village gates they were greeted by a familiar voice, "Hello Shikamaru, Sakuri,and Kinato. Who's your hot friend?" asked Kakashi.

"Which one Kakashi sensei?" asked Sakuri.

"The exotic green haired one of course" replied Kakashi.

Mizuki began to laugh which got his attention. "Why hello miss my name is Kakashi Hatake what is your name" asked Kakashi.

"My name is Mizuki Kyuubikaze" replid Mizuki/

"That name, I've never heard it before" said Kakashi.

"Well I'm from overseas in a city called Kyoto" replid Mizuki.

"What's your name pretty young miss?" asked Kakashi to Naruko.

"I believe you already know her name" said Mizuki, I still find it strange that you flirt with your students" said Mizuki.

Everyone laughed except Kakashi who was confused.

"I cant believe you don't recognize your own god-sister Kakashi sensei" says Sakuri.

Kakashi's eyes widend "N-N-Naruko is that you?" asked Kakashi.

"Hm lets see, who else has three whisker birthmarks on both sides of her face" asked Naruko.

Kakashi's eyes begin to water as he embraced Naruko in a spine crushing hug, and the dude just began sobbing, not caring who sees him he tells her how much he missed her. "I… missed.. you..too… but.. Kakashi…sensei… can't …breathe" utterd Naruko.

At the hokage office team 7 explains that Naruko and Mizuki were helping the akatsuki get away with Gaara withoug giving Tsunade their names,

"So you two gave this team trouble huh?" said Tsunade who began to crack her knuckles.

"Not really, if we weren't helping, your ninja here would be dead" says Mizuki.

"Yeah we may have worked with the akatsuki but we don't kill people, it's not the honorable thing to do, killing innocent people is against our morals says Naruko.

"So you saved them, why?" asked Tsunade.

"First of all, we didn't agree to killing any one, second wed be placed in the bingo book, and third, why in Sam hell would I attack my fellow Konoha nin?" aske Naruko.

"What is she talking about?" asked Tsunade.

With that everyone started laughing

"Granny you should se the look on your face" says Naruko

"Wait a minute the only person who ever called me granny is ... Naruko? Is that you?" Asked Tsunade.

"The one and only" said Naruko as she wiped off the makeup to show her birthmarks.

"You're alive, how?" asked Tsunade.

"I made a deal with kyuubi, Sazuka had drove a chidori through my heart, she said she would save me and she did, but only if I di what ever she told me without question which I did, She also promised that she wouldn't attack the village and that she would help me beat Sazuka.

"What? I thought you wanted to bring her back?" asked Sakuri.

"Not after what she did to me, our Sazuka is gone and was replaced with a sexy yet cold hearted killer, it doesn't matter what I say to her anymore, she broke up with me the second she killed me".

"Wait a minute, you two were dating?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah but, we kept it hidden from everyone" said Naruko, "But nevermind that I wanna challenge you to a contest granny".

"Oh really, and just what kind of contest would that be?" asked Tsunade.

"A medical ninjutsu contest" replied Naruko.

"Oh now that you've been training with Kyuubi you think you can stand up to the best medical kunoichi in the world huh?" asked Tsunade.

"I think I'm even better than that" said Naruko.

"Oh really well then we'll start next week when the platoon I sent to wave comes back" said Tsunade, "but in the meantime, relax for a while, I wont tell anyone you're back yet until our little competition, oh and Naruko, don't scare anyone" said Tsunade.

"You got it granny" replied Naruko.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm changing Sakuri to Sakumo, sounds more realistic than my dumbass freeloading roommate's idea of just changing one vowel.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sakumo, answer my one question, why do you kno where my compound is and I don't?" asked Naruko.<p>

"Naruko, you've never been there,? But you're usually around here." said Sakuri.

"No, not really the only reason I came around here was because you lived nearby Sakumo, I told you i had a crush on you. But you were never home, you were always at Sazuka's house. I would always ask myself what you saw in her that you didn't see in me, but then I had an idea what it was. I thought it was because Sazuka was the quiet rich girl while i was the girl with no family, no permanent home to go to, and on top of that i was loud, arrogant and i annoyed other people. So i decided to give up. I tried to forget about you and think of you as just as one of my first friends, at first it felt right but when I saw you after a month training with Super Ero-senin I couldn't focus, you had gotten taller and more attractive than ever and I couldn't take it." explained Naruko.

"I'm sorry Naru- chan, but why didn't you come out and say it?" asked Sakumo.

"I did constantly, every time I asked you out you rejected me and called me all sorts of unmentionable things, but I always forgave you" said Naruko.

"I didn't mean it. I'll do anything to make up for what I did to you" said Sakumo.

"Anything?" asks Naruko as her eyes flashed red, how about you show me..." _"oh no her eyes have turned red" _thought Sakumo.

Naruko paused for few seconds to force herself not to jump Sakumo, "where my house is, show me where my house is and I'll forgive you okay hun" said Naruko.

"Wonderful lets get going" said Sakuri, as he blushed.

"So Naruko what happened with Sazuka "asked Sakuri as they walked to Naruko's house.

"Sazuka comforted me and made me feel better about myself she told me that I didn't have yo change just to get a boy to like me. She then confessed her feelings towards me, I was so surprised, I had thought that I was the only bisexual in team 7. Then we started dating around the time after she got out of the hospital after the chunin exams, after a year, she started to act strange" said Naruko.

"What do you mean strange?" asked Sakuri whose eyes narrowed.

"She kept touching me in my private places even when I told her to stop, and then she started to beat me like I was her wife or something. So I broke up with her, she wasn't going to abuse me because of her personal issues, I was only trying to help." explained Naruko.

"Sazuka did that? I can't believe I used to like her" said Sakuri "Well we're here".

There it was, an estate similar in structure but superior in size than the Hyuuga estate. "Oh Kami", said Naruko as she marveled at the estate.

Then she saw it, a yin- yang symbol symbolizing the Namikaze clan, and the trademark symbol of the Uzumaki clan, the whirlpool. "Sakuri lets go inside" said Naruko.

"But I can't I'm not allowed, no one except a Namikaze or Uzumaki is allowed to enter" said Sakuri fearing what would happen if "HE" was there.

"It's my house and what I say goes, and if anyone has anything to say about it I'll kill them myself. You're welcome in my house anytime. Come on" said Naruko as she dragged Sakuri on the floor into the main house.

It was beautiful, hardwood floors were waxed so well that they could see their reflections in and luxury furniture. Naruko explored all the rooms while dragging a now exhausted Sakuri on the ground until she dropped him and suddenly stopped talking.

" Is that you Naruko, You've gotten so pretty" said a man's voice.

Sakumo had gotten up to see who was in the room, a man with messy blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes were sitting on a bed.

"Is that a boy, young lady? You brought a boy in my house without my permission." Upon further observation the man realized who it was, "oh it's just Sakumo-san, and how's life treating you? I haven't seen you in 3 years?" asked the man.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" asks Naruko. "What? you don't recognize your own father?" asked the man/err Minato.

"Fa...ther, my fa...ther, Sakuri you knew him for three years and didn't tell me that my father isn't dead but has been in this house for 18 years?" screamed Naruko,

"N-N-Naru-chan-I" stuttered Sakumo

"Shut up, I don't wanna hear it, you kept this from me for so long, a year before i left and you didn't even try to tell me!" yelled Naruko.

"I'm sorry Naruko-chan I just didn't want you to get hurt" said Sakumo as he tried to calm her down which was a futile attempt.

"Hurt? You don't know the meaning, you kept him from me, you kept my thought to be dead father from me. Sorry won't cut it this time, get over here" she yelled as she tackles Sakumo to the ground.

Naruko's hair turned red and her eyes turned yellow with vertical slits in them she started to grow fangs, "Don't keep those kinds of secrets from me you here me, you of all people should know never ever keep things that may change my life from me!" she screamed

Naruko opened her mouth wide and moved close to his neck, Minato then grabbed Naruko and ripped her off of Sakumo.

"It isn't like he wanted to, understand that people finding out I'm alive would cause mass hysteria, do you really want that?" yelled Minato.

"Why the hell should I care father, I was treated like shit, people calling me demon bitch, an unholy prostitute or just a demon fuck toy, and just after I entered the village with team 7 I was called a demon slut, a slut dad , and on top of that, every apartment I went to was burned down, kids at the academy would give me presents saying it was from their parents with paper bombs, and to make it worse they threw me into an iron maiden and stabbed me for three days straight, so when it comes to the people of this village besides my friends, I hate every single one of them, I wish they would leave me alone or fucking die. They don't care how many times I've save their ungrateful asses, they still treat me like I'm an outcast, the reason I stayed together with Sazuka for so long was because I loved her and no one would look at me the way they do now and they would talk to me like a normal human being. After my funeral, I came back to the village to my old apartment, on the door it said... **"The demon hussy is dead hallelujah".**

Naruko's hair turned back into mating season green and her eyes went back to their ocean blue.

"That's why I asked my sensei for my memory to be sealed, I can't stay here, I'd rather stay in the demon world, they don't care about what you've done in the past, they gave me a fresh start at life" said Naruko.

Minato knew it was bad but this was just fucking unacceptable, he new that Hiruzen had always tried to keep her safe but even he couldn't stop the villagers without killing them

She pulled out a scroll and unsealed it, the katana used to kill Deidara, had appeared. Naruko grabbed it and stabbed it into the floor. She bit her thumb and smeared it all over her palm and grabbed the hilt of the sword.

Mizuki had appeared in a puff of smoke, but unfortunately, she wasn't wearing clothes, Sakuri and Minato just stared at Mizuki, frozen until their noses gush with blood as they fall to the ground unconscious.

"Lets get them into beds" said Naruko.

"Okay but I don't have any clothes" replied Mizuki

"Come with me there's bound to be some clothes in here that you can wear" said Naruko as they went to another room.

5 minutes later

Mizuki put on a white short kimono similar to Tenten of team 9 With a red fox that wrapped around, and a red skirt that went to her knees.

"Its perfect said Mizuki, "Alright now lets get them into beds, I'll take Minato you take Sakuri, and Naruko, don't get any ideas aroused okay".

Naruko blushed "I'll try".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Naruko marveled at Sakumo's handsomeness trying to contain herself while watching her teammate sleep.<p>

"Giant boobies", muttered Sakumo in his sleep.

Naruko decided not to get jealous at the fact that Sakumo had seen Mizu-sensei naked before he'd seen her.

"Sakumo-kun you finally woke up" says Naruko.

"Naruko-chan where am I all I remember is seeing Mizu-san naked and.. Ow." Naruko had smacked Sakuri upside his head.

"What was that for?" asked Sakuri.

"Stop mentioning that will ya, I already feel bad enough for embarrassing her like that." said Naruko.

"Sorry Naruko-chan _'she's just jealous that Mizu-san's are bigger'_ " thought Sakuri with an evil grin on his face.

"I know what you're thinking Sakuri-kun, its not fair to compare my breasts with those of a grown woman." said Naruko.

"That isn't what I was thinking at all, honest and truth to Kami" said Sakuri.

"Then why are you getting so defensive? It's okay if you were comparing. know this however, I will have my way with you whether you like it or not" said Naruko as her eyes turned red.

"Those sedatives that Mizu sensei gave you, are on the coffee table, I'll give you a ten second head start. Be quick otherwise you're mine." warned Naruko.

Sakuri dashed down to the living room and got the sedative. Naruko appeared behind him holding handcuffs.

"You're mine now" said Naruko.

Luckily for Sakuri, Minato had woken up and restrained her so Sakuri could inject her with the sedative.

Naruko's eyes immediately went back to their original cerulean blue.

"Dad get off me, I'm alright now. Damn Sakuri-kun if dad weren't here I would have lost my virginity and then he'd have to kill you. You need to speed up, it's a good thing I was able to hold Maron off for that long, next time you may not get ten seconds." said Naruko.

"Who's Maron?" asked Sakuri, "She's the demon fox who I share a soul with, she's the reason I have mating season every year instead of a period every month. Hey dad where's Mizu-sensei?" asked Naruko.

"Mizuki-Chan left about ten minutes ago." replied Minato.

"Oh she must have went to talk to lady hokage... Hold up a minute did you say Mizuki-chan? When did you two get so close?" asked Naruko.

Minato couldn't tell his daughter that he had an affair with Mizuki, so he told her another truth about their relationship, "Well actually it's like this, I knew Mizuki way before she attacked the village, in fact we knew each other since we were kids, Mizuki is about the same age as me, but she had died at the hands of Orochimaru. But shinigami, the god of death had a better use for her fiery personality; he turned her into the kyuubi. I didn't know at the time who she was until i sealed her inside you" explained Minato.

"Oh, I just thought you two had an affair, which is fine with me but I didn't know you guys were friends." _'Dad is such an idiot if they had sex why can't he just come out and say it. I mean come on I was about to pounce on Sakuri in the living room for the love of Kami'_ thought Naruko as she blushed at the thought.

"Naruko are you okay you're turning red?" asked Minato.

"No just a little hot that's all." replied Naruko.

"Well I'm gonna go home for the night, I'll see you tomorrow Naruko-chan."

"alright Sakumo-kun. Naruko turns around and glared at Minato "idiot" she muttered as she sealed the katana that was still in the ground 5 hours before.

"I'm going over to Shikamaru's place for a game of shogi, I'll see you later dad", said Naruko smiling as she went out thw door.

"She's just like you Kushina, I just hope the can forgive me like you did" said Minato.

A little while later Shikamaru was cursing at the top of his lungs, "FUCK, HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KEEP FUCKING BEATING ME, I FEEL LIKE A DUMBASS, SHIT."

"I haven't just been combat training Shikamaru, Master Fuji is one of the most brilliant minds in the demon world, he taught the basics of how to play shogi and I've just experimented with moves, I am 5 years older than you anyways" said Naruko.

"No you're not we're the same age"said Shikamaru.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, demon years are alot faster than human years, 5 years in the demon world is like 2 years in the human, its the reason why some demons are thousands of years old. Since I share a body and soul with a demon I age like one, so I'm still 16 but I'n retrospect I'm 21, So in theory I've been playing this game half the time as you but I had a much more experienced teacher, besides I know you're not going all out Shikamaru, your scent of anxiety gives you away. Play like you want to annihilate me or you'll never beat me and I'll never let you challenge masterFuji".

After about a few hours Shikamaru had managed to beat Naruko. "Congratulations Shikamaru you are now the worlds most strategic genius" said a voice behind him.

He turned around to see Mizuki standing right behind him, "well in the human world anyways".

"Mizu-sensei why are you here?" asks Shikamaru "I'm here to bring you to the demon world for training" said Mizuki.

Shikamaru looked confused "I recommended it, as the new leader of team 7 I refuse to have such weak teammates. It's embarrassing; you all could have easily defeated Deidara if you had enough chakra control to sustain the powerful jutsu you've learned" explained Naruko.

You wouldn't know this but Shikamaru didn't take insults so well "WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH, WE DIDN'T ASK YOU TO SAVEUS!" yelled Shikamaru.

"What did you call me?" asks Naruko.

"Oh shit" said Mizuki, "you shouldn't have said that one".

"WHY? THAT'S WHAT SHE'S ACTING LIKE, CALLING USWEAKWHILE SHE FAKED HER OWN DEATHBECAUSE SHE COULDN'T FACE THE VILLAGE FOR NOT BEINGABLETO STOP HER OWN GIRLFRIEND FROM LEAVING" screamed Shikamaru.

Naruko had had it, her hair had turned black, her eyes turned purple and a dark aura eminated from her body.

Maron had fully awakened the next thing Shikamaru knew his neck felt as though it was in a vice. Naruko/ Maron had her hand clenching Shikamaru's neck.

"I CAN TAKE YOU CALLING HER A BITCH BUT CALLING HER A WEAK COWARD IS SOMETHING YOU WILL NEVER DO EVER AGAIN IF YOUVALUE YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE LIFE, SHE MAY HAVE NOT WANTED TO FIGHT, BUT SHE DID, SAZUKA MEANT THE WORLD TO HER AND THAT'S WHY SHE LET HER GO, IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT SHE COULDN'T STOP HER YOU HAVE ANOTHERTHING COMING, IF SHE HAD TO SHE WOULD HAVE BROUGHT SAZUKA BACK BARELY HOLDING ON TOLIFE.

I AM NOT MY LITTLE SISTER NARUKO, I WILL KILL YOUR ASS IF YOU EVERTALKTO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN, SHE'S TRYING TO HELP YOU.

I WANT ANAPOLOGY WHEN SHE COMESBACK ORELSE" screams Naruko/Maron.

Naruko's hair suddenly went back into mating season green but her eyes stayed the same. She had finally let go of Shikamaru's neck and he dropped to the ground, "you're lucky she really cares about you" said Maru.

Her eyes finally went back to the ocean blue that everyone loved ( well maybe not everyone).

"Where am I? Oh yeah Shikamaru's place, hey Shika-maru", Naruko saw Shikamaru on the floor like he was strangled until he fell unconscious.

"SHIKAMARU!" screamed Naruko, as if by instinct Naruko pumped her chakra into Shikamaru.

"Please wake up, please." 5 minutes later Shikamaru had finally regained consciousness.

"Thank Kami you're okay, I thought I had lost you" said Naruko.

Shikamaru rudely shrugged Naruko off of him, "Shikamaru, what's wrong?" Naruko had no idea what had just happened.

"You, you're what's wrong, get out of my house you monster!" yelled Shikamaru.

Naruko's hair turned white along with her eyes, her skin had paled. She ran out the door as fast as she could back home crying.

"Welcome home, what's wrong?" asked Minato, "you're soaking wet in tears and you're skin," said Minato be for Naruko interrupted.

"I don't want to talk about it okay daddy, just let me go to my room okay" said Naruko.

"Alright but when you're ready to talk, I'll be down here. Unless this is a girl issue then I'll call Yuago, or Kurenai if you want. Get a shower first, I don't want you falling asleep soaking wet, you'll catch a cold" said Mianto

"Okay dad." said Naruko.

2 minutes later

While in the shower, Naruko's eyes had started to bleed, a few seconds later black flames surrounded her. She wad terrified by this, it had never happens to her before. "Daaaaaad help me!", Minato kicks the bathroom door down to see the tub covered in black flames, "Amaterasu but how? Sealing Technique Heavenly Vacuum" shouted Minato as he held out his left hand; the flames instantly were sucked into Minato's hand.

He was frozen at the sight of Naruko, her were red and had three Tomoe surrounding her pupils. "The sharingan but how is that possible?" Naruko smiled as she collapsed onto the bathtub floor.

The next day

Naruko slowly opened her eyes to see a blurry figure towering above her, "so you're finally awake" said a familiar voice.

As her eyes focused a little more she saw the smiling face of Shikamaru Nara looking straight at her.

"Where am I," asked Naruko.

"You're in the leaf hospital. You were asleep for about two and a half weeks" says Shikamaru.

"Really that's great, mating season is almost over." says Naruko "Listen Naruko, about what happened at my house", "its alright Shikamaru. I know you think I'm a monster but I'm glad that you're here" says Naruko.

"That's not it at all, Mizuki san explained all of it. I know about Sazuka and Maru, im sorry for calling you a coward and I promise that-" "Shut up Shikamaru and let me talk okay, all i ask is that you don't tell Sakumo about Sazuka, otherwise evrthing is just peachy, just make sure the next time I'm in mating season you keep your thoughts inside your brain, i don't want Maru killing my best friend, mkay" said Naruko with a smile.

"Okay, but why are you in the hospital?" asked Shikamaru.

"Its because she has Uchiha blood running through her veins" said a familiar voice.

They looked at the door and saw Minato looking at the both of them.

"It must be the blood transfusion that Sazuka gave me to keep me alive said Naruko, it must have multiplied and combined with mine" said Naruto

"Exactly" said Minato, "that's why you have the sharingan, yourDNAshares some of the same genes as Sazuka's so the her dominant genes replaced your recessive genes. I didn't want to tell anyone this but, the Senju and Uchiha are distant relatives, the Uzumaki are descendents of the Senju clan. That makes you Sazuka very distant relatives."

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

SEE YOU GUYS IN CHAPTER 4


	4. Chapter 4

In oto Inside orochimaru's lair

Kabuto had attempted to touch Sazuka's ass for the nine-hundredth time.

"Kabuto I swear if you touch me again I'll cut off your balls and make you eat them" said Sazuka.

"Calm down Sazuka-chan I'm only playing around" said Kabuto with a smile.

"I don't care, don't fucking touch me, I already told you I have someone else" said Sazuka.

"That vulpine whore is dead, it's not like she'll magically come back to life, you killed it yourself" said Kabuto.

Sazuka's Sharingan flared redder than usual while the three tomoe span she grabbed Kabuto by the collar of his shirt "listen you fucking asshole, don't ever talk about her even if she wasn't dead I will not let you or anyone call her something she is not" said Sazuka before she slammed him into the wall and walked away hitting her shoulder on Orichimaru who was walking down the hall..

"Kabuto what did you do now?" said the snake pedo.

"It seems as though talking about her deceased lover is a dance with death" replied Kabuto.

"Hmm, I think we can use this to our advantage, Kabuto, do you still have her DNA samples?" asked Orochimaru.

"Thinking of making a Naruko clone eh? Well I'm way far ahead of you; it'll be done in three days" said Kabuto.

"Kabuto I am proud to call you my apprentice" said Orochimaru.

"Thank you milord" said Kabuto

"Well Kabuto let me see her" said Orochimaru

Kabuto and Orochimaru went into the lab to see Sazuka staring at the Naruko clone inside a giant tube of red colored liquid.

"When were you going to tell me you found her?" asked Sazuka.

"When she finished healing, after you finished her off she was still alive she was found by her village, but my spies told me that Kakashi Hatake had injected her with a poison" said Kabuto.

Sazuka's Sharingan span wildly in anger.

"The poison of the Hell Chrysanthemum stops the demonic chakra from accelerating her kekkai genkai as well as damaging her cellular structure, it seems that they enhanced the poison to target her cells as well as the Kyuubi's" said Kabuto.

"What kekkei genkai" asked Sazuka.

"The Uzumaki clan is the sister clan to the Senju clan, they have the longevity factor, which means that she'll live longer than a normal human, as well as a healing factor of 1000 which means that they can heal from any wound as long as it isn't decapitation, she could have survived the chidori in the heart without the blood you transferred to her but due to Konoha trying to get rid of her and the Kyuubi so we saved her and brought her here." Said Orochimaru.

"She'll be at full health in three days" said Kabuto

"Good because when she wakes up were going to destroy Konoha" said Sazuka

The snake pedophile grinned in delight his plan to destroy Konoha was going to finally work.

* * *

><p>6 hours later in Konoha.<p>

Naruko was in a council meeting and it wasn't going very well, the council had found out that Naruko had obtained the Sharingan and were on her like she was a piece of meat in a pit of hungry lions. on top of that they've also found out that Mizuki is free

"She's done to much to this village she let out the Kyuubi to terrorize us, she's stolen the sharingan from our last loyal Uchiha, and then she has the nerve to disguise a clone as the fourth Hokage, she has also put my son under her influence so she can mate with him, that beast must be executed" said Sakura Haruno, the mother of Sakumo.

Minato who was utterly pissed smashed his fist into the table, "Councilwoman Haruno, instead if treating her like everyone else you and the rest of the civilians treated her like shit, calling the Yakuza after her, people calling her unspeakable things, every apartment she went to was burned down, kids at the academy would give her presents saying it was from their parents with paper bombs, and to make it worse they threw her into an iron maiden and stabbed her for three days straight. I say we send them to their fucking deaths, you and the civilians have no right to do that to anyone let alone my daughter, If you had taken five minutes to talk to her without you're fucking ignorance you'd see that she was just a normal little girl. But the thing is she was never a normal little girl, she just so happens to be a relative of the first Hokage, and she would be the next queen of Uzu no Kuni if some of the people in this room who I shall not reveal the names decided to get rid of the country because of their fear. The fact that she is my daughter and the cousin of the current Hokage puts you in deep shit. I never died,As I made a deal with the Kyuubi and Shinigami, she agreed that Naruko would be a Shingami when her time in the world of the living came to an end, but she would stay in the world of the living to watch over the living. in fact it's a good thing that she is no longer human, she doesn't have to deal with the CRA or any of that crap and neither do I, she can choose who will inherit her bloodlines as well as her newly acquired Sharingan. Besides since I'm going to retake my mantle of Hokage tomorrow" said Minato.

Tsunade grinned at the announcement Minato had made.

"I also have something to add" said Naruko, "Baa-chan you have to call off Sazuka's status as a missing nin".

This had everyone looking at Naruko like she was a madwoman.

"Are you crazy Naruko? She almost killed you" said Tsunade.

"It was an accident, if she hadn't given me a blood transfusion when she did I'd be dead right now, I told her if she beat me in the fight that she could leave but the fight had to be believable enough to fool some of the dumbasses in the civilian council, Sazuka meant to stab me below my heart but she missed, she took the responsibility to treat my wound. She told me to keep what happened there a secret until now, Sazuka has been my eyes in Orochimaru's base for the last two years" said Naruko.

"So you two planned this all along?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah, but we weren't counting on the sound five to come meet us, that was entirely Orochimaru's fault. We knew you wouldn't agree with it so we didn't tell you anyhting" said Naruko.

Tsunade began to laugh "And here I thought that you were an idiot, turns out you're smarter than Shikaku".

Shikaku grunted in dissagreement

"I don't know about Shikaku but I'm definitely smarter than Shikamaru, 40 to 1 in shogi, anyways we're going to have some issues with Orochimaru, I seems that he's cloned me, I just got the intel from Sazuka this morning so were going to have to get ready for battle, Sazuka will be here in five days along with my clone and Orochimaru, also the Akatsuki will be here as well for Mizuki" said Naruko.

Everyone gasped from her announcement.

"Naruko are you sure?" asked Minato.

"Of course she isnt, she's just telling us this so she can get all of our shinobi together so she and the Kyuubi can kill them" said Sakura.

"Listen asshole, If Mizuki and I wanted you all dead you'd be dead, I swear if I hear you say anything else in ill will towards me or anyone else I care about, I'll remove your ability to talk" said Naruko.

"You can't do that" said Sakura.

"I'm a shinigami in training, there is a hell of a lot of things that I can do" said Naruko "and to answer your question baa-chan I have confirmed with Icha that the Akatsuki will attack the village in five days to kill Orochimaru and to capture Mizuki, Icha also told me that the leader goes by the name Nagato". Tsunade gasps at this and Jiraiya, the toad sage who was outside listening in bursts from the door.

"That's not possible Nagato is dead he died during the Second Shinobi War" said Jiraiya.

"No, Nagato may have been badly wounded buy his Kekkei genkai keot him alive" said Naruko "Nagato is my very distant relative, he is the only Uzumaki to unlock the Rinnegan in two thousand years, the first being the Rikudo Senin".

"So what you're saying is that we're up against the new Rikudo senin?" asked Minato.

"No, the prophecy stated that the New Rikudo Senin will be a female of the demon and human world with great pain and suffering, it states that she will release the Juubi, the ultimate tailed beast from the moon to save those that are worthy from a great disaster, after the disaster is dealt with the Sage will fight against a great evil and restore balance to the world" said Naruko.

"Naruko, the sage… it's you. You're the new sage" said Minato.

"I cannot say that I am, there are other hanyou in this world who have had it worse than me" said Naruko.

* * *

><p>5 days later<p>

Naruko and the rest of the rookie 9 besides Sazuka of course were stationed on the leaf village gates when a giant snake had risen from the forest a few hundred miles away.

"Remember guys, do not attack Sazuka or the Blonde with her, or Icha Uchiha" said Naruko.

Down In front of the gates were the sand siblings along with Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and the members Of the Ino-Shika-Cho squad, in front of them is Minato the newly reinstated fourth Hokage.

"Remember, wait for the Akatsuki to make their move, once they do, I want Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma to follow me, Inoichi, Shikaku and Chouza, i wan't you all to tail Naruko for assistance, Anbu, sound the alarm" said Minato

* * *

><p><strong>With Sazuka, Orochimaru and Tsubaki (the Naruko clone) <strong>

"It seems that the Leaf is now aware we are here" said Orochimaru.

"I'd be aware to if a big assed snake emerged from the forest, dumbass" said Sazuka.

Orochimaru seethed at Sazuka's attitude, ever since that damn clone was finished she's been mocking him 'you just wait Sazuka, once i destroy the leaf that body of yours is mine' thought Orochimaru.

Tsubaki chuckled at Sazuka's remark.

As they got closer to the village, a large fireball shot at the snake forcing it into the summoning realm.

Orochimaru looked to see Icha Uchiha with a smirk on her face, "Hello Pedosnake, little sister are you ready?" asked Icha.

"yep" said Sazuka, she nodded at Tsubaki and they both charged up a chidori, the two chidori pulled power from each other untill the blue colored chakra in each of their hands turned white before Tsubaki plunged them into Orochimaru's Heart while Sazuka plunged her chidori into his throat. Ocohimaru's eyes widened in shock, he hadn't anticipated Sazuka figuring out jis weaknesses, his heart and the muscles in his throat which menat he could not regurgitate himself, Sazuka ripped out her arm along with the sword of Kusanagi.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with the leaf ninja<p>

When they saw the giant fireball the leaf ninja jumped into action, Naruko summoned a kitsune similar to Mizuki Nine-tailed form, "Karin they're after Mizuki, I need you to go in as a decoy to flush out the rest of the Akastuki, don't attack the woman with the sharingan" Karin; the kitsune nodded and ran into the forest crushing anyone who wasnt a leaf or suna nin.

Minato watched as the fox decimated Sound's forces when Sazuka and Tsubaki appeared in front of him

TBC

* * *

><p>Sazuka is a pretty good actor isn't she? About Naruko, she isn't as impulsive as I wanted her to be, but i'm happy with it.<p>

Bringing up her heritage so early in the story makes it go alot smoother


	5. No longer on this account

**I've moved this over to my separate account ****Shinigami-Naruchan **

**Haru xXx**


End file.
